Hauntingly Beautiful
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: Dawn is a fifteenth year old vampress of the Morelle Noire Clan of Vampires. After narrowly surviving an accident that killed both her parents and put her into a coma, she lives happily with her adoptive father and brother, Simon and Damien. But even though she's stronger, faster and is guaranteed to live for a thousand years, she feels like she's missing something.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. All credit goes to the creators at Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment. Please support the official release)

Prologue:

My name is Dawn Adriane, and I'm not your average girl. I mean, even before I was turned I wasn't exactly normal. I lived in a small house with my mother and my father, I went to Junior High School with other children my age, and whenever I came home, I would climb up one of the tall trees behind my house and sit in my treehouse. I built it up there when I was nine years old; it's my special secret place. I usually go up there to meditate or drink tea and read or just when I'm feeling down and the calming, natural peace that my treehouse. Now, when I said that I wasn't normal it's because I'm not. Since I was five, I've had the ability to read a person's aura and communicate with animals. An aura is the distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing, or place; basically, it's the colorful essence that surrounds someone or something. I'm able to read that essence and tell what someone or something is like, most people are either annoyed or scared of me because of my abilities. I've dealt with people calling me names like "Weirdo" or "Freak" or worst of all, "Witch"; thank the Lord that I live in the twenty-first century and not the seventeenth. My parents, however, were always accepting of my abilities, they called them "My Gifts" and that I shouldn't take them for granted. I loved my parents very much, and I was completely crushed the day I lost them.

It was a day that I'd like to forget, but can't. We were driving home from the beach when it happened. Another car on the road took an abrupt turn and collided with my father's car; we were careening into a deep ravine. I was thrown out the window and landed painfully on the ground; I had a large gash in my stomach and on the side of my leg. As I laid there bleeding out, I saw my parents not too far from me. They weren't moving and I saw the gashes in their heads; they were both dead and I was not too far behind them. I lay there, bleeding and crying; until I saw two shadowy figures descend towards me. One was a boy about my age and the other was a man, "You poor child. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling right now. Don't worry, I will help you", the man said. I didn't know what happened next, all I know was that there was a sharp pain in my next and then everything went black.

It turns out that the man was Simon Von Sang-Lune, leader of the Morelle Noire Clan, a clan of vampires that lived secretly in the mountains. The boy, Damien, was Simon's son and he explained that my parents died in the car crash while I was severely injured. He said that his father had bitten me, turning me into a vampire; it was the only way to save my life. At first I was devastated by the death of my parents, but Damien explained that since his father turned me, that made me his daughter. I had a new life and a new family; Simon showed me the ways and rules that the clan had followed, such as we are not allowed to drink the blood of humans, only animals. I didn't like the idea of drinking the blood of animals, but since I'd have to or else I'll actually die, I really had no choice. It wasn't so bad, and I loved my new family. Damien is the best older brother I ever had and Simon is a great father, too. Still, even with my new perfect life as an immortal vampire girl, I always longed for something else in my life. Something new, something different. I longed for an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars or Pahkitew Island. All credit goes to the original creators at Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release)

(Side Note: Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter, I had to update my other stories and I hadn't gotten around to this one. I promise to not put so much time between updates).

Chapter 1:

The moon peered through the tall trees in the forest of Ontario, several owls and bats hooted and screeched before flying off. A lone deer stood in a forest clearing, chewing at the grass on the ground; it was partaking in its last meal before turning in for the night. It heard a branch break and its head shot up from the ground for a minute, it realized nothing was there and resumed eating. Suddenly, a shadow sped across the clearing and tackled the deer to the ground. The deer kicked frantically as a being held it down; it was a girl with pale skin that sort of glowed in comparison to her bold blond hair. She wore a white undershirt under a green sweater, a black skirt, and purple leggings and was barefoot. She lifted her right hand, each finger was studded by a clean, white claw; she sunk one of her claws into the deer's neck and slit its throat. The deer still kicked frantically under it went limp with death, a tall boy with dark brown hair, black shirt and blue jeans stepped through the bushes. He held a stopwatch in his hand, "Wow, 22.4 seconds! I can't believe you beat the record for fastest kill strike in the clan, you're pretty awesome little sis. Let's get this back to the others, oh and remind me later to write your record-breaking feat down so I don't forget", he said. The girl was Dawn Adrian and the boy was her adopted older brother, Damien Von Sang-Lune.

~~~Dawn's POV~~~

It's been at least two years since I was taken into the Morelle Noire Clan of Vampires as one of their own, I'm still fifteen years old; being a vampire means that I'll never grow older. I'll also never get sick and I'm much faster and stronger than I used to be when I still human. Though I miss my old life, my new one is not that bad; my father practically spoils me to un-death, my brother is always a constant supporter and a good friend, and I have so many other friends in the clan who love to be around me. When we returned home, everyone was impressed by my hunting skills; I didn't particularly like to hunt and kill animals, but everyone else and I needed their blood to survive. Especially since our number one rule was: _"Never feed off of a human being unless said human is comfortable with it"_. Those of us know better than to transgress from that rule, the clan's council of elders does not take kindly to rule breakers and their way of enforcing laws always scares us. The last time one of us tried to drink from a human, they had killed them; even though it was by accident, the council still meted out punishment. What happened to the vampire in question? Well, let's just say that rule #2 of our clan is_: "Never talked about what happened to guilty clan members after they received punishment from the council"_, and besides, it never really bothered me that much. Damien and I sat at our usual table in the dining hall as we were given bowls of spiced blood for lunch, it was 12:34pm so that means its lunchtime if you're a vampire.

After lunch, Damien decided that we should go for a walk around the village. Our home is located in a large grassy plain between two mountains, it's full of beautiful trees and four miles away is a waterfall that leads down to a river. After I had abandoned my old life as a human, I needed a new place to go whenever I wanted some alone time; there is a cave behind the waterfall and inside the walls of the cave are glowing crystals. It's the perfect reading place, and sometimes I swim in the hot spring inside the cave; it's my special place that only I know about. Some of Damien's friends called him over to come play soccer with them, I told him it's okay and I can just walk around by myself. He gave a playful nudge on the shoulder and ran off, and I began walking to my special secret place. I stepped behind the waterfall and sat on the soft moss that covered the floor, I always kept a towel in her because I always get my hair wet.

I crossed my legs and began to meditate; the calm and quiet atmosphere along with the sound of the waterfall was pure bliss to me. "Hey Pappy, I think the moose ran this way". I opened my eyes in mild shock; even before I heard the voice speak I sensed another presence near the waterfall. I stood up slowly and walked to the mouth of the cave, standing by the river I saw a grown man with red-orange hair and a mustache holding a shotgun, and standing next to him was a boy about Damien's age with the same hair color and freckles all over his pale skin. _Humans_, I thought to myself. "Well I'll be darned. You stay here Scott; I'm going to go track that critter down. No way am I letting my new trophy get away", said the man as he ran off. The boy, Scott, sat by the river and took his shoes off, slowly sinking them into the water. "Ah, that's more like it. I swear when I go hunting with Pappy, my feet hurt so much from all that running", he said. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was just so…I couldn't even find the words to describe him with; he had beautiful red-orange hair, deeply dark green eyes and he had the cutest freckles on his body. I was so lost in him that I slipped on a rock and fell into the river, hitting my head against another rock. In my daze, I heard a splash and felt myself being lifted out of the water. I coughed up a little water and when I opened my eyes, I was looking right into his face. "Hey, are you okay? You fell pretty hard, you're not hurt are you?" he asked. My undead heart fluttered at the hint of concern in his voice, it was so comforting. I realized that I had breathed in too much water and when I tried to talk, I vomited more water. I was weak and I needed to feed on the blood of some living thing to regain my strength.

That's when I saw a mouse run through the bush; I mimed to Scott that I wanted because I still had trouble speaking. He grabbed it by the tail and gave it to me, in truth I didn't want to drain the mouse's blood in front of him, but I needed to replenish my energy. I extended my fangs and sank them into the mouse, slowly sucking the blood from it tiny body; it writhed and squirmed until it finally died from loss of blood. I tossed away it's carcass as I stood up, I looked towards Scott and saw him staring at me with a mixture of wonder, awe and surprise. He wasn't afraid of me and it took me by surprise; the sun was about to rise, so without another word, I ran as fast as I could back to my village.

End of Chapter 1. Come back soon for Chapter 2. And don't forget to send your reviews.


End file.
